To improve the aid to piloting in a tricky situation, the applicant has already proposed in a French patent application registered on Sep. 24, 2004 under No. 04 10149, that the contours of risk zones displayed on a pop-up geographical map be supplemented with the displaying of external margins delimiting the close neighborhoods of the risk zones where the aircraft does not have complete freedom of lateral maneuver. The applicant has also proposed in a French patent application registered on Oct. 11, 2004 under No. 0411986 that a cartographic representation of an overflown region be displayed using colors corresponding to the vertical speeds required for a safe overflight.
This various additional information appearing on a pop-up geographical map facilitates navigation for the crew of an aircraft but is not especially suited to an unforeseen situation requiring the improvisation of a trajectory modification such as when an engine failure arises.